The present invention relates to a taper roller bearing.
In a background art, there is a taper roller bearing described in JP-A-2001-140900.
The taper roller bearing is provided with an outer ring, an inner ring, and a taper roller, an inner peripheral face of the outer ring is formed with a raceway surface in a conical shape, and a portion of an outer peripheral face of the inner ring opposed to the raceway surface of the outer ring is formed with a raceway surface in a conical shape.
A plurality of the taper rollers are arranged to be spaced apart from each other at constant intervals in a peripheral direction in a state of being retained by a retainer between the raceway surface of the outer ring and the raceway surface of the inner ring.
According to the retainer, an interval between a small diameter annular portion and a large diameter annular portion thereof are connected by a plurality of column portions, and both of an end face of the small diameter annular portion on an inner side in a radial direction and an end face of the large diameter annular portion on an inner side in a radial direction are disposed on an outer side in a radial direction of a pitch conical face of the taper roller.
However, according to the above-described taper roller bearing of the background art, since both of the end face of the small diameter annular portion on the inner side in the radial direction and the end face of the large diameter annular portion on the inner side in the radial direction are disposed on the outer side in the radial direction of the pitch conical face, there poses a problem that a lubricant supplied to a small diameter end side of the taper roller bearing and on an inner side of the retainer is not smoothly discharged, an agitation resistance is increased and a rotational torque is increased.